The invention relates to an analysis device for detecting an analyte in a liquid sample. Such analysis devices are used in various areas of natural science, medicine and technology in order to detect various types of analytes in various samples. The present application focuses on uses in the field of medical technology for detection of one or more analytes in a bodily fluid; for example, blood, interstitial fluid or urine. These analytes can, for example, comprise metabolites. Examples of such analytes are glucose, lactate, cholesterol or similar substances and/or properties of the sample; for example, coagulation. The invention, however, is not limited to said uses.
Analysis devices are used in various areas of natural science, medicine and technology. Without limiting possible further embodiments of the analysis device according to the invention, reference is mainly made herein to analysis devices that are used for detecting blood glucose in particular analysis devices designed as hand-held devices.